


兔耳特

by Bingmingkkk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 澈特 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingmingkkk/pseuds/Bingmingkkk





	兔耳特

朴正洙是被金希澈温柔放倒时才觉得情形不对，他的手脚不知道往哪儿放，还真像只懵懂无知的小兔子。直到金希澈伏上来时他才气急去嚷：  
“你这是要干嘛？你看我还有做这种事儿的心情吗？”

他们正面临回归期，马上就要忙起来，演唱会和综艺把档期排了个满满当当，结果偏偏发生了这种事儿。出道十四年的SJ队长利特长了对兔耳朵。  
朴正洙自己也说不好这事儿是福还是祸，是会给团队带来关注度？还是……大家以为这是在哗众取宠？他还真没第一时间考虑自己下辈子可怎么办，他满心满意都是团队，就怕自己出现一丁丁不好，会给团队带来损失。

朴正洙有点多愁善感，心思好像也变得和兔子一样细腻。他的话一出口眼睛就发涩，咬着下唇不去看金希澈。

金希澈有点发慌，连忙安抚他，他轻轻去蹭红了眼圈的爱人，大花猫般固执地用舌头舔舐去表达爱意：“没事儿的，正洙。我在~”

“这没什么的，只是长了对耳朵。我们一会儿就去看医生，不会有影响的，你尽管放心。”  
“而且我们正洙啊，就算真变成兔兔，也是世界上最可爱的兔兔。”  
“正洙本来就温柔，也喜欢白色，和兔兔一样招人喜欢。”

金希澈不擅长安慰人，他的话虽然真诚，但总是有几分让人喜欢的别扭。朴正洙在他的肩头啃了一小口，总算有了笑的模样，咧了咧嘴：  
“谁说我温柔？兔子逼急了也会咬人的！”

金希澈抬了抬眉毛，坐起身，“气势汹汹”地开始脱衣裳：“哦？那可要让你吃够萝卜。”

一做情事时朴正洙总会害羞，他像被包装好的礼物，要靠金希澈亲昵的爱抚和情话才放下心里本能的戒备。他的双腮透着一层薄薄的嫣红，从莹白的脖颈蔓延下去，延伸到随着呼吸微微起伏的胸膛。  
金希澈很坏，他做这种事儿的时候总要先欣赏正洙漂亮的酮体，且毫不避讳。毕竟，谁能在这样紧窄腰胯和修长双腿前保持神智呢？

“小兔兔想不想要亲亲？”

金希澈将朴正洙不自觉护在胸前的小臂扯到一边，然后低头噙住他挺翘圆润的唇珠。平时嘟嘟囔囔说个没完的嘴这时候香甜得很，连伶牙利齿磨在舌尖上都没了疼痛，只剩下暧昧。金希澈故意碾磨着朴正洙的上唇，那里也是钟云的小手最喜欢按着玩的地方，软糯糯的小坑下唇形饱满，被舔至充血后，还是让人流连忘返。朴正洙打了个激灵，轻轻开始捶金希澈：  
“憋得慌，别亲了，我喘口气～”

他确实累得不行，因为金希澈这个深吻而软成了一滩水。他看起来人畜无害，眼睛有些发红，还带着迷离的雾气。  
金希澈歪头瞅着他坏笑，捏了捏他软趴趴垂在发侧的耳朵后，手指开始攀着他的蝴蝶骨不断下移：“好～都听我们兔兔的，你说我能不能给你亲出三瓣唇？”

“不行！”小兔子被这种露骨的情话搞得立刻惊惶，被压在身下还使劲地乱蹬：“金希澈！你给我下去！”

这时候下去就不是男人，是男人就该go哇。金希澈才不理睬朴正洙又在哼哼什么，开始舔弄他裸露的脖颈，像在雪地里印下一个个梅花瓣。他的气息也喷得热烈，灼烧得朴正洙不断地扭动，可他越动，金希澈便搂他越紧。指尖顺着他的脊柱来回揉搓。

小兔子搭在他肩上的手由强烈的推拒慢慢没了多余的力气，唯一不让希澈满意的就是他还在放着奶凶而没有效力的威胁恐吓：  
“你别想……再有下一次，我告诉你……明天我就……就搬回宿舍睡。”

“遵命，我的队长。”金希澈挑了挑眉，“可是人家孩子俩都大了，就别去打扰人家小两口了好么？”  
朴正洙被金希澈转至胸前的亲吻搞得脑子不转弯，但一想到俩忙内一个赛一个的毒舌，心里就打了退堂鼓：“那你……明天，就给我滚出去！抱着你的猫，还有你的狗！”

“那可还不够……我还要抱着我的兔兔……”金希澈含上了一侧乳珠，恶劣地咬了咬，“而且……这是我家，你让我往哪儿去？往哪儿睡觉？往哪儿吃饭？”  
“你去参加喂狗粮的男人和请给一顿饭啊！你缠着我干嘛！”  
“那不行，”金希澈咧着嘴笑，故意捡着下流话去说，“我还没有喂饱我家兔兔。”

他的手指打着乳晕转圈，时不时用手指搔刮一下，朴正洙的皮肤细嫩，胸膛更是白腻的过分，轻易就被这种动作染上绯红色。听到身下人抑制不住的喘息后，不安分的手便按着那颗蓓蕾反复掐揉。

朴正洙的下身隐隐有抬头的征兆，蹭着还没褪去的内裤不住地吐水。金希澈索性扯掉那条碍事的布料，再刮一手铃口溢出的莹亮液体给朴正洙瞧。朴正洙自然扭过头去不肯看他。  
不过这又有什么关系？  
金希澈很自信，他能给他的心上人，最大的欢愉。

在手法娴熟的极速撸动后，金希澈轻轻揉捏下涨得饱满的阴茎，双腿无意识地挣动一番，一股粘糊白浊的爱液便射在了他掌心。朴正洙禁不起这样上头的刺激，软软地靠在金希澈的臂弯中发抖，整个脑子晕晕乎乎地像浮在云端。就连金希澈将沾着的浊液抹在他胸口都不去躲避，因为金希澈一口含住了他的兔耳，用舌尖探索撩拨。

朴正洙本能地想躲，手开始胡乱拍打金希澈的肩，但他的兔耳刚从金希澈的滑出来，滚烫的物事就顺着他的臀缝滑了进去。只在穴口磨蹭了片刻，就伴着朴正洙的一声惊呼挤了进去。

在一瞬间的胀痛后，密密麻麻的吻落在了他泛着红晕的膝盖上，辗转往上 ，在他的大腿根部细细碎碎地吮吸。

股间的穴口又湿又滑，性器碾磨过敏感的地带，还企图继续深入。朴正洙无力地趴伏在床上，随着每一下捅动而颤抖。他好像真的变成了一只小兔子，甬道绞锁，既夹得金希澈疼，也烫得自己难受。在几个清脆的巴掌下，他白皙的屁股被打得通红，肠道不禁分泌出更多的液体，使那粗壮的性器更顺畅地直捣黄龙。  
“你……你不许……”

还没等他反抗说出更多的话，金希澈揪住他的兔耳迫使他向后仰头，然后两人吻在了一起。  
这个吻一点都不温柔，朴正洙被带着节奏，换气一下子失了频率。他的唇瓣被叼起吮吸啃咬，像是什么美味的果冻值得反复品尝。朴正洙心里突然空落落的，即使后穴被填得满满当当。  
说什么如果他变成了兔兔就会小心爱护？  
明明恨不得把他连皮带肉吃进肚里。

朴正洙突然想起了九年前，也是同样的姿势。他茫然无知地被金希澈留在更衣室说要练习美人啊互动的部分。彼时他满脑子盘算着周末要带孩子们去哪里聚餐，直到臀部被顶上了一个鼓鼓囊囊硬到发烫的物事才惊慌要跑。  
那会儿他俩刚刚和好，弟弟们一看见他俩要单独聊天早就逃难般离开免得再被误伤。金希澈瞅准了这个机会，手指灵巧地解开他薄透的黑色衣衫，然后抚上了他的皮质项圈，用力迫使他抬头与身后人接吻。  
“刚刚在台上……就想这样做……”金希澈在彻底进入他时不住地喘息，不管不顾他灼热的眼泪哗哗流淌，一口咬住他刚刚在台上魅惑众生的诱人喉结。  
他们变换了各种姿势，先是站着被射到腿软，又被托着双臀摁在沙发上挨搞，甚至趴在化妆台前，一边观赏着自己梨花带雨双眼通红的模样，一边颤颤巍巍射出了最后一波。最过分的是，金希澈用一件毛呢大氅直接兜住他就往车上抱，后穴被射满得精液随着一颠一晃就沿着大腿根向外淌。  
那晚，朴正洙自然没能回了自己家。  
然后第二天，他嗓子嘶哑，眼圈红红地被金希澈拉着手，默认了金希澈对弟弟们的宣告。  
现在想想，怎么会有这么过分的人？刚和人吵过架，把人气得牙根痒痒后，还能觍着脸把人搞上床。

他还来不及再想更多，金希澈就恶劣地用力挺了一下，有些不满他在性事中还在走神：  
“在想什么？”

“想你……”  
朴正洙的声音软软的。他一向温柔，平时的声音就让人听着舒服，现在在床上，他的声音更是酥没了骨头，他撑着胳膊凑过去亲金希澈的侧脸  
“你也……亲亲我吧。”

金希澈愣了一下，看着才被操射的朴正洙，不忍心生怜惜。刚刚还紧紧夹着的双腿因为高潮余韵而软软地松了下来，穴道还在因裹着巨物而颤抖。希澈凑近他的脸，轻轻地蹭了蹭，将他绵软的双腿抬起缠在自己的腰上。

“对不起，特儿，又让你疼了……”

“你这都是第几次了……”朴正洙看着总算从情欲中恢复理智的爱人，心里涌起一股股委屈。他眉头紧蹙，双眼湿润，“我都说过好几次了很疼……”

他还没来得及继续嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，他的两颗乳头就被覆盖上慢慢玩弄。金希澈的手指很好看，骨节分明，白皙修长，用食指中指快速地拨动着。他挺了挺胸，衬着整个身形更加修长。

身下二人交合处纠缠挤压出噗呲噗呲的水声，他的眼睛随即陷入了迷蒙熠丽。他的皮肤麻痒又敏感，金希澈扶着他的腰一阵狂脔猛插，分身完全填满了他的后穴，他又爽又疼，垂下的耳朵还被金希澈的燥热呼吸喷的难耐。

伴随着金希澈的一声低吼，一股浓烈滚烫的热流贲发在身体深处，朴正洙也在这一瞬射了出来。他晕晕乎乎，眼前闪过一道白光，大脑如至云端，全身都像是不听自己使唤。

他觉得刚刚希澈亲他时乳房好像有点胀痛  
他觉得刚刚希澈爱抚他的脊柱时他好像要高潮了  
他觉得刚刚希澈射进了一个捅破的穴口，然后热流不断在深处探寻，像是要怀孕了

天哪，难道要生一窝的小兔兔嘛。朴正洙脑子好晕，自己任重而道远。

金希澈落在他耳侧的亲吻让他恢复了神智：  
“别怕，特儿……你瞧，兔兔耳朵已经没有了。”

“如果我真的没有变回来可怎么办？”  
“那我就去买对仿真的兔耳朵陪着你戴。”

“疯子……啊，不对，傻子。”朴正洙被拥在怀里亲了又亲，莞尔一笑后从被子里伸出一只手，挠了挠他的下巴。

突然，他的手一顿，惊恐地发现几根长长的胡须从金希澈的腮边冒出了头。

他心爱的大猫得意洋洋，丝毫没有留意到异样，摇了摇尾巴：  
“我可是金希澈啊！๑乛v乛๑～”


End file.
